Halloween Horror Nights 25
Halloween Horror Nights 25 was the event that took place during 2015 at Halloween Horror Nights in Universal Orlando. The event took place in Universal Studios Florida and was the 25th anniversary year for the event. It also served as the third anniversary year following Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 and Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear. It was the first event with an icon since Halloween Horror Nights 21 as Jack the Clown, the first "original" icon, returned for the first time since Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear (not counting easter eggs). Story After scaring guests for over 10 years, Jack was eventually revealed to be the embodiment of Chaos, a servant of the greatest freak of all, Adaru. Along with Death, Vengeance, Mythos/ Legend, and Sacrifice; Chaos was eventually brought back into the hellish fires of The Lantern where he and other Horror Nights characters were born. HE was thought to be gone. Forever. OR so someone may think. One particular entity who was not a servant of Fear, and appears to have broken from the bounds of her reality mysteriously freed Chaos, and all of the brethren of tomes- but Adaru seemed to be still inside. While the entity went off on her own path, Jack saw this opportunity to betray his master. Despising what Horror Nights has become to him, he set off to take back Horror Nights with a vengeance and present a new version of The Dark Fantastic. Attractions Haunted Houses * Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem (Soundstage 21): Jack is back to bring back some of the most terrifying moments over the past 25 years of Halloween Horror Nights. Some past houses with scenes included The Forsaken, ScreamHouse, Nightingales: Blood Prey and Gothic. * An American Werewolf in London (Soundstage 22): Step into John Landis' landmark 1981 horror classic. From the attack on the English moors, to the bone-crunching transformation, it's one of the most popular houses in Halloween Horror Nights history. NOTE: This is the first scene for scene repeat house in the event's history at Orlando. The house won house of the year in Halloween Horror Nights 23 and was chosen to return for the 25th anniversary year due to its popularity. * Freddy vs. Jason (Soundstage 24): From the cursed Camp Crystal Lake to the nightmarish 1428 Elm street, awake or asleep, you'll find yourself caught in the middle of this epic battle- where the winner's reward is YOU. * Body Collectors: Recollections (Soundstage 24): The Body Collectors have returned, descending upon Shadybrook Asylum to collect the human parts they require. Screams echo the hallways as a blizzard rages outside while blades swirl inside. * RUN: Blood Sweat and Fears (Disaster! Queue): You've just been selected as a contestant on RUN, a brutal TV show where everyday people are stalked by skilled assassins. Just remember: the more horrifying your death, the higher the ratings * The Purge (Sprung Tent 1): This year's Purge is more brutal than ever. From the moment you step inside the house, dozens of vicious vigilantes will descend upon you as they exercise their right to Purge * Asylum in Wonderland 3D (Shrek Theater): Follow the white rabbit through the looking glass into a murderous, 3D Wonderland. Is the world all in Alice's mind or are the images we see real enough to kill us? * The Walking Dead: The Living and the Dead (Parade Warehouse): From the burnt ashes of Terminus, through the flooded community food bank basement, and into the darkened churchyard, hordes of walkers surround you as you relive gut-wrenching moments of the most recent season. * Insidious (Sprung Tent 2): Enter "the Further" and travel through all three parts of Insidious Saga. Denizens of the afterlife try to find their way back to the world using the living to guide them. The house isn't haunted- we are. Scarezones * PsychoScareapy: Unleashed (New York): The criminally insane inmates of Shadybrook Asylum have escaped and unleashed their horror onto a Halloween block party in the streets of New York. Come join the party goers as the inmates kill for the best Halloween costumes for their very own special costume contest where you will be the judge. * ICONS: HHN (Hollywood): It’s time to take a look back in history and come face-to-face with the icons from our past. Iconic characters from the event’s 25 year history such as The Caretaker, The Storyteller, The Director and more will be found roaming the streets of Hollywood. * Scary Tales: ScreamPunk (Plaza of the Stars): This year, we’re bringing to life our most horrifying Scary Tales characters with a new twist. This steampunk-inspired version of Scary Tales is sure to leave you screaming. * Evil’s Roots (Central Park): It’s time to be immersed in Halloween’s most evil traditions in the scarezone located in Central Park. Here you’ll find the event’s traditional jack-o-lanterns in the air as you encounter evil fairies, humanoid bats, scarecrows and more. * All Nite Die-In: Double Feature (San Francisco): Wander down the streets of San Francisco and you’ll come across this theatre that has been named “DIE IN”, due to the gruesome murders that occurred. Enter if you dare… Roaming Hordes * Jack's Maniacs (Clowns) (Springfield U.S.A) * Jack's Maniacs (Rednecks) (Between Transformers and Mel's Die-In) Shows * The Carnage Returns (Mel's Drive-In Stage): ''Jack the Clown'''' is taking Halloween Horror Nights back in a blaze of murderous mayhem with his army of feared followers and his companion in carnage, Chance. Remember, Jack always has the last laugh.'' * Bill & Ted’s Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage):'' They are back in an all-new Halloween adventure.'' Rides * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit * Transformers: The Ride 3D * Revenge of the Mummy * Men in Black Alien Attack * The Simpsons Ride Pictures HHN 25 Billboard.jpg|All photos are from Christy Shrack. HHN 25 Billboard 2.jpg HHN 25 Billboard 3.jpg HHN 25 SIte.jpg HHn 25 News.jpg HHN 25 Apples.jpg|Image from Attractions Magazine. HHN 25 Baby Sucking Thub.jpg|Image from Attractions Magazine. HHn 25 Billboard.jpg HHn 25 Media Party.jpg HHN 25 Prop Stand.png HHN 25 Website Thing.png HHN 25 Store.png HHN 25 store Jack the Clown Prop.png Halloween Horror Nights 25 Merchandise and Collectibles HHN 25 Horror Alumni Shirt.JPG|One of the shirts that was featured at the event. HHN 25 Orange Event Guide.JPG|One of the Event Guides for Halloween Horror Nights 25. HHN 25 Purple Event Guide.JPG|The other Event Guide for Halloween Horror Nights 25. HHN25 Jack Poster.jpeg Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando